


Hurt or Hell-A Poofless Story

by crystalized4ever



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, Angst, Canada, Emotions, Fanfiction, Get, Job - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Rape, Self Harm, cant, dob, flob, rob - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalized4ever/pseuds/crystalized4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Preston. I once recovered from depression, thanks to Rob. I wish I could to tell him how I felt about him, because I am gay. Sarah means the world to me, but Rob could fill that hole easily. </p><p> </p><p>When fans turn against him, what will he do?</p><p>Twitter explodes and maybe some shit will go down?</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>It happens sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>When everything goes wrong,<br/>It's either Hurt or Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt or Hell-A Poofless Story

Preston's POV

"No!!! Mother fudger!! Rob got me! It's all on you Mat!" I shouted into my mic. How did Rob get that many diamonds?! I spectated Nooch carefully sitting on the edge of my chair. He was trying to mine their obsidian with a stone pick and trying to avoid the other teams bow snipes, and he didn't succeed. Mitch managed to get into their base and completely obliterate Mat, them winning the game. Ashley, Lachlan, and Bodil were chatting up a storm about dolphins I think, and Mat rage quit and left his computer. I sighed and muttered my goodbye before leaving the call.

As soon as I was about to log of Skype, I got a message from Sarah.  
Sarah: hey presty are you busy  
Me: im flying up to canada tomorrow i need to pack :P  
Sarah: we need to talk  
Me: im sorry I told you i need to pack. i dont have time  
Sarah: well ill put it in short words for you. were breaking up  
Sarah: later loser

My eyes teared up as she signed off, I couldn't even believe what I was seeing. Over a message. But why, why did that have to happen to me out of all people. What did I do to deserve it? I ran into my bathroom in full fled tears. I stared into the mirror, at my hideous face, stained with wet drops. My shoulders shook, and I heard a familiar noise, my Skype ring tone. I wiped my face and considered ignoring it but I numbly walked over to it and answered without Face Cam and without checking who it was.  
"Hello?" I rasped trying to sound normal.  
"Hey Preston!!" The voice clicked. Rob."How are you you cactus!!" He sounded very cheery.  
"Awesome!" I lied.  
"Are you ready for Canada to rock your world?!" He asked loudly.  
"Yeah, I'm packing now you Cactus Jones!" I yelled trying to sound happy looking at Rob's face. I wanted to start crying right away and tell him everything that happened. But I concealed my emotions and listened to him talk about everything that we were going to do while I was up there.  
"AND we'll go to a Habs game with Mitch! Hey Preston? You still there?" He sounded worried as I realized I hadn't responded for a bit.  
"Yeah, well um.. I gotta go, don't wanna forget anything!" I quickly hung up and collapsed on my bed. I sobbed lightly, opening my laptop and opening twitter. I was scrolling through my home page when a tweet caught my eyes. Sarah tweeted about our breakup, but made me seem like a dick in our relationship. I opened my message box and it was something that never really happened. All the messages went along the lines of:

gay ass faggot

if you dont kill your self ill come and do it for you

piece of scumshit

stop posting it makes me sick

wow whore just drink bleach nobodyll miss you

fucking dick

kys nobody likes you

well at least now we all know what cunts look like

i cant see how rob can stand you, annoying bastard kys

homo your gonna die by me

It didn't stop there, instead of direct messages, people were tweeting about it to the world. All my friends and family could see that, it wasn't right or fair. My entire twitter was flooded with hate, death threats, and death promises. I suddenly felt scarred and alone. Like I couldn't talk to anyone. I covered my mouth and tears streamed down my face, strong with emotion and pain. I couldn't see how people could say these things without even knowing.. My life was like this before but now I don't think I'll ever recover. Even Rob probably hates me, because I'm gay, a whore, a worthless piece of shit, and it was true.

I stumbled back over to the bathroom, and sifted through the cabinets until I found what I was looking for. I had my shaver loosely in my hand as I slipped the blades out onto the counter. I was shaking as a picked it up and rolled up my sleeves. I stared at my skin and went through everything. I pressed the blade on my skin and spoke out loud.

"Stupid." And one slice was counted on my forearm.  
"Homo, gay." Two more sliced were made. I cried out, and then settled with the familiar feeling of pain.  
"Bastard" Slice.  
"Cunt." Slice.  
"Faggot." Slice. Slice. Slice. Blood dropped down my arms and onto the floor, flooding back memories of last time. It was all true. I was gay. I fell to my knees and watched the blood leek out, soothing my need to be dead. I just wanted to be dead, nobody would care. All over some hate. If they found out it would change. They would just be happy that I self harm, and if I committed suicide, it wouldn't matter anymore. They could insult, and do anything without me knowing. But that's what life is, right. I laid on the floor for what seemed to be hours, before I fell asleep, and it felt peaceful.

********

I shifted lightly on the floor, my eyes glued closed with old sticky tears. I wrenched my eyes open to a disgusting sight. There was blood all over the floor, cabinets, I suddenly felt sick, and shakily stood up, only to fall to my knees. My head started to spin, and I wondered why I put myself through this once again. It was only a few words written by haters who don't know anything about everything like they think they do. I took a deep breath, and tried again. I gripped onto the counter and pulled myself to my feet. I nearly threw up at what I saw. The sink had blood splattered all over it, and crusty, yet some still slightly wet. I blinked my eyes, and my mind cleared. Suddenly, my eyes widened. I have a plane to catch.

I anxiously staggered out of the room, and read the clock. 9:27. Shit. I could't think about what to do first, I had to be at the airport at 11:30. My mind raced and tried to focus in on a single thing at once. First, my arms. I gave myself a slight shake, and ran, more like staggered into the bathroom. I grabbed the nearest towel and wetted it with lukewarm water. I clenched up, and slightly dabbed at on the cuts. I gasped at the sudden pain, but know it had to be done. I kept doing so until my arms looked clean and fresh, well other than the raging cuts. Those wouldn't be going away anytime soon. The taxi I ordered would be here in 15 minutes, and I still needed to pack. I had to pack everything I would normally pack for a trip, AND most of my extra recording gear. I quickly raced around my apartment, to find some gauze for my arms. As soon as I found it I quickly wrapped my arms up with great difficulty then raced back to my room, where chaos would be at it's finest. I quickly stripped of all my clothes, and changed into a plaid red sleeved shirt and slapped a hoodie on over top of that, and a dark pair of jeans. I slipped a pair of socks on and gave my hair a fine but rushed comb through. I had already washed my face so I was good in that department.

I rushed into the closet, pulling out two suitcases, and getting straight to work.My mind was racing faster than my body could move, but soon enough, I assumed I had everything. That is when my buzzer rang, and pulled my suitcases to the door with great pain circling through my forearms. I swiftly opened the door, to see a man in a dress shirt with a tie, and jeans.

"Hello sir, are you Mr. Arsement?" He asked in a very formal british tone.  
"Yeah that's me." I responded, and I assumed that this was the taxi driver.  
"Well I recall you ordered a taxi... Sir..." He said, slowly clawing his misty blue eyes up and down mah body. I shifted un-comfortably. This guys was pretty hot.... I mentally slapped myself.  
"Um yeah I did, just let me get my shoes on..." I muttered and reached down to put on and tie my Converse.  
"I like your hair, it's cute," He winked with a big smile plastered all over his face.  
"T-Thanks," I responded gratefully, in the middle of a deep blush," Okay I'm good."

I stood up and brushed off my knees as if they were dusty. I reached down to grab my two very large bags, but he leaned in and grabbed them with a flirty smirk placed on his face. His beauty looked like it was granted by God himself. The male shook his already perfect oak coloured hair.

"I got this, and by the way Mr. Arsement, of your interested in... Getting a cab again... The names Alec." I smiled and nodded feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach, following him down the hall, to the outside world. My feet carried them selves to the glossy yellow car. Alec lifted the trunk open and carefully placed my delicate equipment in. We climbed into the taxi, staying silent until Alec broke the gripping silence. 

"So what do you do for a living?" He inquired, his British accent breaking through his voice strongly.  
"Well I don't know if you can call it a living... But I play video games, and post it on Youtube."I admitted blushing slightly at the embarrassment of saying to a cute guy that you play games for a living.  
"Mmm, okay. And do you... have a boyfriend?" Alec asked with a hint of... threat in his voice? I couldn't tell but the question made me uneasy, but with him I felt like I could say anything.  
"No, not yet at least," I smirked looking at him, making him blush for the first time.

The car took sharp and long right turn into the drop off, making me instinctively fall to my left and grabbing into his upper thigh. By complete accident of course but his breathing hitched and I couldn't move, it was like being paralyzed. We stared into each other's eyes, not retracting my hands to my own body. The air was filled with tension, and our faces were only a few inches away from each other. We stayed there for what seemed like forever, until Alec quickly lunged forward and closed the gap connecting our lips in a one way end kiss. I sat there for a second, stunned obviously. I moved my hand to face, slowly kissing back. It felt good, warm, lustful, but empty. There was nothing to it, just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. I pulled away, feeling the heat linger in the air. 

I quickly exited the car, my wrists stinging, leaving Alec dumbfounded. I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head, my mind reacted to my situation and it said to pretend that that never happened. Alec soon was beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, coming a bit too close to somewhere else where I was absolutely not okay with. I sassily pulled his arm off my body and placed it on his crotch.  
"I'll be late for my flight if this happens." I whispered in his ear and added,"I don't date Brits."

I opened the trunk and pulled out my bags, leaving him beet red, still with his hand on his dick.  
"Oh and yes, I won't be needing this." I smiled and slipped his number back into his pocket,"Sorry, but I'm reserved."

I proudly walked away not feeling back, leaving him stunned and leaving me proud as fudge. I walked through the airport and all the boring security and customs, to terminal number 96, and waited about 10 minutes before boarding the plane. I got to sit beside an old couple who were knitting sweaters. I snuggled down into my seat pulling out my iPhone and earbuds. Lana Del Ray, music to my ears, literally. I pushed my buds deep into my ears and dozed off to Summertime Sadness.  
********  
"Sir? Sir?" I raised my eyelids from the dead, to see a flight attendant leaning over me impatiently. I looked all around and every one else on the plane was gone. I quickly ripped out my headphones and stuffed them in the pocket of my jeans. I mumbled my apologies and walked off the plane nervously. Would I get lost? What if everything was in French? What if my luggage got lost? 

I took a deep breath and shook my head. I headed towards the luggage department where I hopes my bags would be. Once I got there I waited about ten minutes and I still didn't see my bags. There was still a lot of other people here collecting their bags. I started panicking when I saw the familiar red suitcases. I lunged forward and scooped them up with love and care. I flinched almost dropping my bags when I rubbed my arms against my suitcases roughly. I stopped for a second and looked around for my Rob a Dob Flob, but was unsuccessful. I pulled my suitcase behind me and wandered over to a larger space, where I sighed and got frustrated. Canada was so confusing! I was about to go back the way I came when I saw a familiar face, with a short beard, beautiful face, and no job.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first Poofless fanfic!! Leave feedback in the comments below!!!!!  
> -Gill <3


End file.
